Rupture Between Worlds
by Melissa Davis
Summary: The ring has been destroyed and once again the world of Middle-Earth is safe from the forces of darkness. But with the death of one evil another is born. Not only the world of Middle-Earth but that of Earth are threatened. Is there hope and can one perso
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

Hello, this is my very first Lord Of the Rings fanfic. I've mostly written Labyrinth fan fiction so this is new territory for me. This is not a Mary Sue. There will be plenty of mystery, action/adventure, suspense, drama, and good ole romance. Yes this will eventually be a Legolas/Rose fic but it will be a few chapters before we get to that point. My stories do have a tendency to write themselves so watch out I might have some surprises in store for you. This story will take place after the Ring and the bad guys are defeated. Please review and remember that this is my first try at LOTR fan fiction so please be kind. Oh and I'm posting this before my beta reader has had a shot at reading over it for me ::guilty look:: I've kind of got her swamped with other stories that I've sent to her. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Lord of the Rings characters or its world. I am just borrowing some of the characters and adding some of my own plus my own plot. I'll return the characters that I borrow when I'm through. Promise!

Rupture Between Worlds 

_Lord Of The Rings_

_Fan fiction_

Prologue

            The ring had been destroyed and with its destruction the dark forces defeated, but darkness has no real vessel. Darkness is as much a part of nature as light; one does not exist without the other, both forces in constant battle. Where one evil is defeated another shall be born. The universe is never simple, it is a complex thing that can never be fully understood and therefore never to be taken lightly. Sometimes they forget, think themselves safe from the cruelties that dwell within the shadows. 

Middle-Earth is but one of many worlds separated by a thin fabric of time and space. There are times when the forces of darkness and light tug and pull, each trying to defeat the other, and sometimes that fabric tears, rips at the seams and opens a doorway. If such a tear shall occur, great destruction would be left within its wake if not closed in time. It could be the end of all life, as the worlds would blend into the other until finally canceling each other out. 

The first to sense of this plight, to know that something is wrong, that the fabric is being stretched to that point where it is about to break, is Mother Nature. Mother Nature, she knows all that is of being, all that is born and all that has died for she is energy a life force that comes in insurmountable forms. 

The days of peace, of calm tranquility were about to come to an end for the beings of Middle-Earth and for the beings of Earth. Yes, these two worlds live side by side and that is where the danger lies. Humans of earth write stories of Middle-Earth, of their inhabitants, or their lives and way of life, for they are often broadcast to the gifted ones, the artistic, the ones that can see beyond the fabric that separates worlds. 

Chapter One

The wind was soft yet carried a note of sadness and fear, it sent a chill down her spine. Rose did not like this feeling; it chilled her to her bones. Looking up from the notebook in hand she secured her pin within its binder and closed her deep green eyes as she faced the wind. It caressed her face as if in admiration causing her long wavy locks of red to dance amongst the breeze. Breathing in deeply Rose's instincts warned her that something fowl was on the air. It was almost as if the very wind was trying to warn her of something dark lurking somewhere near. 

Biting her lower lip in contemplation she was not sure what to make of these thoughts. Everyone considered her strange and at times she would tend to agree with them. Rose had never really believed in one religion but believed that each had its purpose. She believed that there was a force out there beyond any beings true understanding or grasping of its truths. Good and evil were a force that existed in each individual, whether or not one chose to accept that part of themselves or lean towards the light or darkness was up to that person. She knew all too well that she had a dark side, it scared her at times but she did not deny its existence nor did she shy away from it. She also knew that she had a light side and that in truth is the path she had chosen to take, the part of herself that she strengthened and nourished. 

Rose never post judgment for she truly believed that judgment would always be truly dealt out justly in the end, whether it be in their death or after.  It all depended on the path that one chose and their actions along the way, some may change, some may not. Those that are good are sometimes wrongfully brought to their deaths, but death was but a journey to the next life for those that are worthy to continue in existence. 

She had always trusted her instincts and currently they were on alert and knew that something was amiss. Wrapping her arms around herself she stood from her seated position leaving the notepad at her feet. It was then that she noticed something…silence, complete an utter silence. Not a bird nor insect made a sound only the wind as it passed through the trees. This realization brought a pang of real fear to her being. 

Swallowing back her fear she refused to allow it to rule her actions and make her panic. For, what was she a single woman of twenty-two to do about something she knew nothing about? Closing her eyes once again, Rose reached out with her senses.

She had always had a second sense, knew things before others, felt things that others could not see or hear. Allowing the walls that she built to protect her from unwanted sensations she reached out a little more.

Rose staggered back. It was ice cold and dark and it felt as if it were searching for her. Quickly she bent down and gathered her notepad and her handbag to head back to her car. She cursed under her breath at having to have wondered out this far into the park, far away from her car. The wind suddenly picked up in its intensity violently blowing her hair into her face blinding her for a moment. Rose froze in her tracks. 

He stood before her, eyes the darkest black without the white of normal human eyes stood directly before her. His hair was white, a drastic contrast to the coloring of his eyes and his skin was pale almost devoid of all color. He was largely built, with broad shoulders and slim waist; there was no fat on him. He was pure muscle. If his eyes were not so cold and his skin so pale he might have been exotically beautiful. 

Eyes widening she stepped back away from this being for he **was** no man. The aura that surrounded him made her insides turn in nausea. 

A grim line stretched across his full lips as he reached up, his fingertips barely touching her skin as he pushed away a lock of her thick main of wavy red hair. Voice rich and deep yet spoken softly he turned his head slightly to the side as he spoke, "Rose," she flinched back at his touch, dropping her notebook that she had clutched to her chest.

The grim line of his lips quirked up slightly in amusement, "I have come for you Rose. I shall pluck you from your world so that you can serve my will within mine."

Fear gripped her heart but she refused it to rule her action as she forced her shoulders back and her chin held high, "I serve no ones will but my own. Be gone evil one, I fear you not." 

At her words he laughed, and this laugh was not one filled with merriment nor light of heart but it was a cold laugh, a sound that sent ones bones to shiver, "But fear me you should sweet one for I shall have what I want and take it whether it be willingly or no."

Her nose flared as she sucked in her breath for he had suddenly reached out, his large hand like steel against her skin. His touch was cold and at the same moment that he had clenched his hand around her small arm a shock of something vile ripped through her being. Rose's head spun, the earth feeling as if it were leaving her feet, her stomach doing wicked flips that made her want to be sick. 

A screeching sound met her ears, her head filled with pain as she mentally fought against this vile feeling coursing through her arm. She felt his hold disappear and as it did so she fell, collapsing to the soft grass bellow her feet. Rose immediately lost consciousness. 

Light bled through her closed lids, the sound of grass swaying against the breeze recognized within her mind. The blackness that surrounded her died away and she blinked, her brows furrowing against the adjustment from darkness to light. As her vision cleared she came to realize that she was laying in tall grass her eyes taking in the bright blue skies, a wisp of a white cloud here and there. 

She groaned, her body ached and she could not fathom for what reason until her mind caught up with her and her memory of what happened came back with sudden clarity. Quickly she sat up, regretting her movement immediately as her head swam from the sudden change of altitude. Nausea assaulted her sense and she bent forward, both hands pressed against the soft earth as she fought against the urge to vomit. 

Breathing in deeply she desperately tried to calm her stomach and her nerves. It took her a moment before she was able to sit up straight once again and slowly yet shakily rose to her feet. Hand held to her aching head, Rose looked at her surroundings and recognized nothing. 

Gone was the park that she usually went to so that she could sit amongst nature and write her stories and in its place was a circle of trees. Large thick trees surrounded her on all sides and it registered that she must be standing in a clearing in the woods. What had happened? What was it that being said to her before this?

'I have come for you Rose. I shall pluck you from your world so that you can serve my will within mine,' the memory of that being sent a shiver down her spine.

Intuitively she knew that she was somehow able to break his hold of her and was brought to somewhere else within his world. She wanted to scream out in aggravation or simply crumble to the ground and cry but she refused to allow herself that privilege. She would have plenty of time to do that **after** she figured out where she was and how to get back home or at least to someplace safe. If there were such a place!

Biting the inside of her cheek she turned in a circle and decided to just go to wherever her feet would lead her. Thankfully she was dressed comfortably in her hiking boots, blue jeans, and a long sleeve forest green cotton shirt that buttoned up in the front over her white tank top. If it got too hot she could always remove her top shirt but with the chill within the air, she seriously doubted it. 

She needed answers but to receive her answers she needed someone to tell them to her, just who that would be was the catch. Thinking she knew that she would have to take precautions on just who she could confide in or trust. She was in a strange foreign world without any guidelines save for her own instincts. Her instincts never let her down but she knew that somehow her instincts would not be enough. 

Rose stopped, that same feeling but less intense drifting on the wind. It felt to her as if there was an unbalance and something told her that this dark being that had attempted to kidnap her had something to do with it. He was obviously something very powerful to be able to somehow cross into and out of worlds. 

As her mind was attempting to arrange this puzzle within her mind and figure it out there was a sound, movement amongst the grass. Quickly she turned and was met by the sight of three beings, three handsome males all with golden hair and pointed ears. They were fair skinned and had eyes that could somehow reach into your soul yet she was a bit detracted from really taking the time to appreciate their beauty as she saw that they held their bows with arrows at the ready. Stepping back slightly Rose swallowed hard her eyes wide with fear.

One of the males slowly lowered his bow, yet the other three still held theirs at the ready. Stepping forward towards her he spoke, and boy was that voice hypnotic almost musical, "Who are you?"

She frowned, "Rose," she answered in reply then glanced at the other two that still pointed their bows at her, "and do you mind pointing those things someplace else?"

The one that had addressed her nodded to his comrades, "I apologize Lady Rose but these woods are not safe and we are weary of strangers." His eyes were measurely taking in her form, "I am Legolas, son of Thraduil, King of the Elves in Northern Mirkwood and these are my companions Gimel and Denel."

Rose blinked, 'Well that explained their pointed ears and if she was not mistaken this was a character from the Lord Of the Rings. This would prove most interesting. Hopefully that story line had already plaid out and she was here afterwards.' 

She thought it best not to share her knowledge, at least she knew that he was one of the good guys, "Well, Prince Legolas it is an honor to meet you but I'm in need of help for I know nothing of this place and am in need of shelter." She wanted to tell him all that had happened, to ask for his help but part of her told her to wait until she reached wherever that they took her and speak with their King, then she would share her tale.

He smiled warmly to her, though she dressed strangely her manners of speaking though held a strange yet alluring accent, "Then you shall come with us. We are on our way to Rivendell, where I am certain that King Elrond would be able to help you."

Rose smiled gratefully to the elf, "Thank you."

At this time Legolas approached her and was now standing beside her, his 'friends' quietly standing behind her, "You are most welcome." 

With introductions and a plan of action decided they headed forward, Rose mentally feeling as if the two other elves were mentally burning a whole in her back. She was relieved when one of them passed her to scout up ahead. 

She momentarily sneaked a peek at Legolas blushing slightly as she caught him watching her closely. What to say? 'Hi, I'm from another world and I'm afraid to break it to you but you have a really evil powerful being here that I somehow know is a threat to your world and most probably my own. Oh, by the way, he's probably looking for me as we speak and will most definitely be after me but ask me why and I have no clue!' Yes, Rose definitely was in one of those situations that screamed, 'DANGER! DANGER!'

The headache chose that time to come back full force, a cold chill running down her spin. Rose held her hand up to her head as the other reached out searching to clutch something in hopes to keep her from falling. Luckily Legolas arm was well in reach, "Oh God!"

Feeling his arm suddenly clutched in a death grip, Legolas stooped and turned just in time to hear her call out in pain and caught her before she collapsed completely, "Lady, what is it?"

"He's searching for me. Dark, evil, cold, so cold! Make it stop!" she was disoriented, the pressure against her skull immense and as it felt like her head might implode; she was thankful when she blacked out.

Hearing her words confused him but sent a sense of danger as he caught her. Whoever this Lady Rose was, there was definitely more to her than met the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter. Let me know if I should continue. 

Rupture Between Worlds

Chapter Two

Cries of pain roared in the darkness, cold as ice winds stinging against flesh. Ice and snow seemed black, devoid of the natural whiteness that snow and ice should be. A voice, dark, mesmerizing was calling her name, "Rose."

The scene shifts and she finds herself standing before the one that had brought her here. Icy fear grips her being as she cries out, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

He only grins wickedly his hand reaching out for her. With a gasp her eyes snap open and she is no longer within that place but lying within a bed. The sheets are soft, silken and are soothing to her skin. Relieved that it was only a dream yet knowing that part of it was not, Rose tried to rise but was gently pushed back against the soft pillows a woman's voice soothingly caresses her ears.

"You must rest, you are still weak."

Blinking away the fog of sleep she looked to the source of that soothing voice, she tried to speak but her throat was dry. She was relieved when the woman, correction, lady elf helped her to sit up slightly as she gently pressed a glass to Rose's lips.

Grateful for the soothingly cool liquid that wets her throat, Rose nods signaling that she is done. As the glass is pulled away she asked, "What happened? Where am I and who are you?"

The elfin woman with eyes of blue and long fair hair, smiles warmly, "My name is Ellein. Legolas of Greenleaf caught you when you passed out and brought you here within the home of King Elrond who has decreed that you shall be his guests." 

Rose lay back against the pillows, her brow furrowing, "Do you think that I could speak with King Elrond? There are some important things that I need to tell him."

Ellein nodded her head in affirmation, "He has already requested that you be brought before him after you have rested and fed. If you are feeling strong enough I will have someone bring up a bath and water so that you may bathe and change. I have already selected something appropriate to wear."

Not wanting to wait for answers Rose nodded as she pushed herself up again, she felt dizzy for a moment but that soon passed, "I feel better, thank you, a bath would **definitely** be welcomed!" for some reason she felt dirty and wanted to scrub it away as soon as possible. The memory of that being's touch made her shiver. 

Legolas sat with King Elrond, his mind in deep thought as to the meaning of Lady Rose's words before she passed out. Looking to the King their eyes met, "Before she fainted Lady Rose said something about someone being after her and then she spoke of evil, darkness, and it being cold. I do not like this."

King Elrond was thoughtful with lips pursed after hearing Legolas tale, pausing for but a moment he said, "Nor do I. There is something within the air that I do not like. It is almost as if there is a dark power beginning to awaken. I have already sent a word to Gandalf for his council, he is due to arrive tomorrow, I will speak to him of this and possibly have him meet this Lady Rose."

King Elrond was about to continue when a tall elf approached and whispered into his ear. Raising his brow, he nodded his head in dismissal, "It seems that our guest has regained consciousness. Perhaps she will be able to provide us with answers."

Legolas nodded, "I did not sense anything dark about her but there was fear within her eyes when we first met her. I wonder just who it is that brings such fear to those eyes." He was curious about this woman and was to deep in thought wondering about her to notice Elrond's knowing gaze.

 Feeling refreshed and human once again Rose adjusted the dress that Ellein had provided. It was a lovely shade of green bringing out the green within her eyes. The bodice comfortably hugged her upper body, showing off her figure in just the right places. The neckline was just right, not too low and not to high, and the sleeves of the dress were long and triangle down midway to the floor at her elbows as another layer of sleeve tightly clung to her arm reached to a triangle point at her wrists. 

Her long red wavy hair was behaving and flowed softly over her shoulders meeting to just above her elbows. Rose smiled at her reflection she looked like a princess. She was grateful that she never had much use for makeup, with her complexion always clear and nice light skin tone; makeup had never been a priority. It always felt confining when she did put it on. 

She had already eaten the bread and soup that they had brought to her room and was mentally preparing herself for this encounter with Rivendell's King. Part of her was struggling with the fact that she was actually going to meet someone, that was from her worlds point of view, a make believe character from a book. She had always thought that some stories that were told came from dreams sent by other worlds. It was one of her strange beliefs that she often kept to herself. In the world where she lived to openly speak and admit to such beliefs would lead her to the funny farm or she would be even more alienated than she already was. 

Shaking herself from her inner reverie Rose made her way to the door, pausing a moment before she opening it. Immediately she was met by a rather tall elfin man, just like most that she had seen thus far, with fair hair, pale skin, soulful eyes, and pointed ears. 

Smiling she spoke confidently to the elf, "Hello, I was told that I was to see King Elrond?"

The elf nodded, "Yes, My Lady. Please follow me."

He gave her no time to reply as he turned from her and smoothly yet quickly made his way down the hall. Sighing, Rose hurried to catch up with him. One thing she was learning about elves was that they were light on their feet and very fast. Not long after traversing down beautiful winding hallways the elf stopped before a large door and opened it and waited, indicating for her to make her entrance. His voice announcing her arrival almost made her jump, as she was not expecting him to speak, since he had been so silent on the journey towards the room. 

As the door closed behind her she glanced the parameter of the room before focusing on the two within. The room was a quaint study with open windows that made it so the room was spacious and not confining. It was a very relaxing atmosphere and Rose was grateful for it. She was a bit shy when first meeting people.

Standing in front of their chairs she immediately recognized Legolas, the elf Prince that she had already met and concluded that the other dark haired elf to be none other than King Elrond.

Smiling in greeting Rose was the first to break the silence, "Hello, thank you for seeing me," she was trying not to notice the way in which Legolas was looking at her. 

Legolas was speechless as he watched the enchanting woman enter; she looked nothing like the vision presented before him now. There was a radiance that glowed from her making his heart skip a beat. 

King Elrond nodded, "It is a pleasure Lady Rose. I am King Elrond of Rivendell and I think that you have already met Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Having heard his name Legolas regained his composure and inwardly hoped that it did not outwardly show. Who was this woman to enchant him so? Though she was obviously of the world of man she seemed different somehow, that in it self peeked his curiosity.

Stepping more into the room Rose answered, "Yes we have," looking to Legolas she continued, "and I am thankful for your help Legolas, if I did not run into you and your friends I fear what would have become of me."

Legolas approached her, gently taking her hand in his as he guided her towards one of the chairs within the study, "I am glad that we were able to help. Please have a seat?"

Rose allowed his touch, pushing back the impulse to pull back from the contact as an pleasant yet unexpected electric shock ran through her arm, "Thank you." Did he feel that as well? He did not look as if he had.

As Rose sat, Legolas returned to King Elrond's side and they both were seated before her. King Elrond continued, "Lady Rose please tell us how you came to be alone within the woods of Mirkwood and who is it that you claim is after you?"

Rose closed her eyes at his question, though she new perfectly well that he would ask, it did not make it any easier to speak of it. Taking a slow breath she opened her green eyes too look into his, "What I am about to tell you is something that I even find a little hard to believe but please know that I **do** speak the truth. I am not from this world and was brought here against my will. I have no idea why this has happened to me nor do I know who or what this… being is. What I am sure of is that he is pure evil. I have never felt such… darkness from anyone." 

She felt herself shudder from within as she continued to explain from the beginning how she came to be within their world. As she finished describing her tale she looked down to her hands that were currently folded tightly within her lap and softly continued, "I've never fit in with the world I am from. This is hard for me to explain but I am different, I can sense things that others cannot and sometimes affect things around me. I've tried all of my life to understand this but have tried not to allow anyone to know this about myself. Where I'm from they would view me as cursed, a freak of nature, or merely think that I was somehow faking it and that I was mentally ill."

Concern creased both Elrond and Legolas's features at the sudden shy and quiet countenance of the Lady before them. Not only were they concerned for this Lady but for what she had just revealed to them. Their lands had just recovered form their last war with the forces of evil and it looked as if their was now another to be concerned about and this woman seemed to be the evil's focus and that in itself proved that she was in danger and needed their protection. 

King Elrond knew now that the disturbance that he could sense within their lands must be in affect to this new evil. Once again it would seem that Middle Earth was in danger and it would seem that Lady Rose was the key.

Legolas was moved by the last of her words, there was such pain within her voice and if he saw her eyes he knew that he would also see sorrow. To have to hide oneself because of outward prejudices… Quickly he was at her side kneeling before her as he took her hands in his. 

Rose was startled from his touch and as her eyes locked with his her breath caught in her throat. He looked so concerned for her. How could this be when he did not even know her?

"Fear not Lady Rose for you are not alone in this. We will help you as much as we can and will protect you from whatever this evil is that is after you."

King Elrond stood from his chair as he approached the two, gently laying his hand on her shoulder, "Legolas is right. Lighten your heart for you are no longer alone. If what you speak of yourself is true we will try to help you to understand these abilities that you speak of."

For the first time in a long time, Rose felt hope rise within herself, hope that she would finally understand why she was the way that she was and maybe just maybe be able to fit in, to belong somewhere. Looking up to the King with tear filled eyes she weakly smiled to him in thanks, "Thank you, you and your people have been so kind to me. I am a stranger and yet you offer to help me. I fear for this world and my own. Whatever he is doing I fear that it will affect both of our worlds. I only wish that I could reveal to you just what it is that he is planning and just what part he has planned for me to play in this."

The King's voice was gentle, his eyes full of warmth and compassion, "Rest your fears for now Lady Rose, our world is no stranger to the forces of darkness and have defeated it before and we will defeat it again. For now please feel free to enjoy the hospitality of my Kingdome and my house."

Rose smiled weakly; she knew that he was only trying to belay her fears for there are no certainties in life. This she knew all too well. Watching him leave she looked down to Legolas, who still held her hands, "I'm okay."

Legolas gaze was intense, the blue of his eyes pulling her in. He reached up, his hand lightly caressing her cheek, "Lle naa vanima you are beautiful"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What did you say?" 

He smiled.

Standing he held her hands awaiting for her to rise, "Please allow me to show you Elrond's home and its gardens."

Smiling shyly she looked away from those captivating eyes of his and allowed him to escort her from the room. She inwardly sighed with relief when he let go of her hands; she was beginning to feel a little awkward. True, he was charming and handsome but she did not know this elf though she hoped that she would be able to get to know him. 

His heart was fluttering faster than normal within her presence, he was a bit confused at such attraction to someone that he had just met but to know this beauty was too enticing an opportunity to pass by. There was just something about her that was unlike anything he had encountered with anyone. She was so innocent but there was wisdom within those forest green eyes of hers. 

But she was mortal… he refused to think of that. There was just something about her that seemed different from any mortal woman, let alone any woman, that he had ever met. Not that he had anything against mortal women. Elves were attracted to all things beautiful and were never known to shy away from beauty or allow it to pass by without admiring it.

They were both silent as they walked the halls, Rose walked beside him mentally making sure that all of her mental walls were up. She was sure that the reason that that thing was able to affect her so was because she had forgotten to put back up her mental barriers that kept unwanted sensations from invading her senses. 

Glancing to her side towards Legolas she quickly looked away. Inwardly she found herself confused by her reaction to the elf. What was this feeling inside that his mere presence evoked and would she be brave enough to try to confront it or would she shy away like she always did when she was around with those of the opposite sex? Biting her lower lip she felt very unsure of herself.


End file.
